Angela Hartbrook
Skills: Gear: Small Green Mana Crystal: 3 ◾Requires Level twenty- five of Elemental ◾Can hold up to 100 mana in storage indefinitely for any nature spell ◾Can be used to power magic-tech or as ammunition for any magical nature weapons ◾Can be used for potions Small Yellow Mana Crystal: 3 ◾Requires Level twenty-five of Holy ◾Can hold up to 100 mana in storage indefinitely any Holy spells ◾Can be used to power magic-tech or as ammunition for any Holy weapons ◾Can be used for potions Misc Items * Canteen (1 Day Water) * 3 bundles of flares(48) * 3 bundles of glow sticks(36) * 2 bottles of water purification tablets(200): 1 tablet purifies 1 days worth of water. * 1 copy of the blook Florana * 2 rolls of bandages(20): Stops minor bleeding. * 4 minor med-kits: +50HP * 1 bottle antibiotics(100): Cures diseased in 1d8 days/ Magic: Holy - Healing Healing Touch Pure energy flows from one being to another and cleanses their wounds before healing them. This power allows Mana to be expended to heal a target within touching range. This spell heals only HP and does not heal crippled limbs nor remove bad effects such as poison. Mana Cost 20 Range Touch Effect Heals 25HP per turn Spell Charge Cost 1 Healing Burst Pure energy flows from one being to another and cleanses their wounds before healing them. This power allows Mana to be expended to heal a target within touching range. This spell heals only HP and does not heal crippled limbs nor remove bad effects such as poison. Unlike Healing Hands this spell can be cast over distance. Mana Cost 20 Range 30 Meters radius Effect Heals 10HP Spell Charge Cost 1 Elemental - Nature Earthen Wall Using the natural environment, this spell bypasses any conjuring requirements and simply reshapes what is already there. While this is much easier than creating new matter out of energy, it has the disadvantage of requiring a certain area. The wall is always made of the same material as where it is creature and there are benefits to both types of material. Mana Cost 125 Range Target Tile Effect This spell can only be cast on a surface made of earth, stone, or another GM approved natural. The wall is made of whatever material it is created on. The wall, when made of earth, has 500 health, 20 concussion resistance, 0 EMP resistance, 10 energy resistance, 5 penetration resistance, 7 radiation resistance, and 0 biological resistance. When made of stone it has 750 health, 10 concussion resistance, 0 EMP resistance, 15 energy resistance, 15 penetration resistance, 5 radiation resistance, and 0 biological resistance. Choose one of two wall sizes to create; half size and full size. Both walls are approximately three meters thick. A half size wall is approximately one and a half meters tall, occupies the entire tile otherwise, and provides light cover if made of earth and heavy cover if made of stone. The full size wall occupies the entire tile in length and width but is still three meters thick and provides heavy cover if made of earth or fortified cover if made of stone. Spell Charge Cost 1 Vine Trap Vines erupt from the ground and tangle the feet of enemies before yanking their legs underground and digging thorns into their flesh. This spell does no damage but leaves enemies helpless as they attempt to fight back. Mana Cost 50 per turn Range Target Penetration 0 Damage 0 Effect This spell immobilizes a target and prevents them from defending themselves as long as the spell is active. If the target has over 15 Strength this spell cannot immobilize them but can force them to move at half speed. If the target has over 20 Strength this spell will have no effect. Spell Charge Cost 2 Vine Whip Vines erupt from the ground and use their spikes to whip targets. The thorns tear away flesh and attack the target, causing them to shield themselves in order to avoid having their eyes gouged out. Mana Cost 50 Range Target Tile Penetration 5 Damage 50+1d10 Crush Effect Targets within this spell’s area of effect move at half speed even if flying. Spell Charge Cost 1 Alchemy Celestial Blade: The caster uses a large amount of energy to summon a corporeal blade. The blade is very strong, unbreakable by any being that can compete in combat. Other mages however can affect the blade which is both a strength and a weakness as the summoner can add special effects to the blade by casting spells at it. Mana Cost 40 to cast, 20 per turn for every turn the weapon remains summoned Range Caster Energy 0 Damage 0 Effect Summons a broadsword, katar, pata or longsword (caster’s choice). Special Effect When a spell is cast on this blade the blade gains the spell’s power on the next three strikes, even if the target blocks. This power does not affect targets that dodge. Spell Charge Cost 1 Hammer of the Gods The caster focuses a portion of their energy into summoning a mighty force of unparalleled power. The force erupts from the skies as a hammer made of lightning which strikes foes from above; ignoring their cover and concealment. Mana Cost 75 Range 30 Meters from Target Tile Energy 0 Damage 6d10 Electrical Effect This spell ignores cover and concealment. Spell Charge Cost 2 Summon Skeleton Warrior: Summoning in all its forms can be dangerous. Skeleton Warriors are among the least dangerous of comrades to summon to the battlefield. They are obedient, worthy of note in the face of superior odds and often times can double as servants and make a nice cup of tea. Mana Cost 75 Range Caster Penetration 0 Damage 0 Effect This spell summons a Skeleton Warrior which remains under the caster’s control. Spell Charge Cost 2 Spell Charges Held 2 Category:Characters